By Your Side, Bones: Tokio Hotel song
by Dunhamnator
Summary: A Tokio Hotel song. "The feeling of being alone overtook her. She wanted to be alone in the dark, alone in the pain." So, sort of angst-y, and Booth being the best friend ever! Suck at summary's.. Might have more chapters, for that reason; In-Progress


**Tokio Hotel - By Your Side. **

**Enjoy.  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, neither do I own Tokio Hotel or the song By Your Side. _

* * *

**No one there you'd like to see.  
****The day was dark and full of pain.  
No one knows how you feel.**

Sometimes it was too much for her. Every day she felt like no one cared about her, she felt like that since she was fifteen. But sometimes it was just too much. The feeling of being alone overtook her.  
People tell her they know how she feels, but they don't. Even if they try, they wouldn't understand.  
And on those days, when it was too much, there was no one she wanted to see. She wanted to be alone.  
She wanted to be alone in the dark, alone in the pain.

**You write 'help' with your own blood.  
**'**Cause hope is all you've got.  
****You open up your eyes, but nothing's changed.**

And then she'd close her eyes, she'd go to some place where no one could find her and she'd hope. Hope that, maybe, when she opened her eyes she'd be fifteen again. She would hope that she was that girl again. Full of innocence, who hadn't done anything wrong. She'd stop her parent's from leaving.  
But when she would open her eyes again she'd still be in her apartment, alone, in the dark, surrounded by pain.

**I don't want to cause you trouble.  
****Don't want to stay too long.  
****I just came here to say to you,**

And then it would hit her, maybe there was someone who cared about her. Maybe _he_ was the person she'd want to see, but she had promised herself that she wouldn't let him in. In her life she always relied on control, and he knew that. He knew that she had build walls around her and that, on certain days, those walls would grow higher, and she would let no one in. That was her bit of control.  
And he didn't want to come, because he knew that after some time she would come to him, but he just cared too much.  
He wouldn't stay long.

**Turn around - I am here.  
****If you want it's me you'll see.  
****Doesn't count - far or near.  
****I can hold you when you reach for me.**

She turned around, seeing him, her heart jumping slightly, because yes, he was the one she wanted to see when she felt bad. She wanted him to be there.  
She wanted him to hold her, it wouldn't matter if she was happy or sad. It wouldn't matter if she was in _her_ world, in the world in her head, or if she was standing right next to him. She just wanted to see him, she just wanted him to hold her.

**Your life is meaningless.  
****Your diary full of trash.  
****It's so hard to get along with empty hands.**

And sometimes she would grab her diary, the pink book she hid in the closet. This diary used to be all that reminded her of her family. It represented her life, before her parent's left and everything fell apart and she was left, broken and with empty hands. Trying to find a way to go on, alone. With no one that cared about her and all she could do was admit. Admit that her life was just meaningless.

**You're looking for the rainbow.  
****But it died not long ago.  
****It tried to shine just for you until the end.**

She would watch the rain fall, representing her unshed tears, and she'd search the horizon for the rainbow. Never finding it, because the sun in her life was gone, and no sun meant no rainbow. It died, the day she was alone for the first time. The day she gave up hoping, the day she gave up smiling. She had tried, but when she gave up, it died.

**I don't want to cause you trouble.  
****Don't want to stay too long.  
****I just came here to say to you.  
****  
I am by your side,  
****Just for a little while.**

And then he'd be there again, standing next to her, also looking for the rainbow. He would just be there, by her side. And when she wanted to, he'd leave again.

**Turn around - I am here.  
****If you want it's me you'll see.  
****Doesn't count - far or near.  
****I can hold you when you reach for me.**

He would help her find the rainbow and when she wouldn't see it he would be there, he would always be there when she wanted to. If it was to hold her, if it was to comfort her, it didn't count, he'd be there.

**If the world makes you confused.  
****And your senses you seem to lose.  
****If the storm doesn't wanna diffuse.  
****And you just don't know what to do.**

He'd be there if even science would confuse her.  
He'd be there if she couldn't think rational anymore.  
He'd be there if all her thoughts became too much.  
He'd be there if she just didn't know what to do…

**Look around - I am here.  
****Doesn't count - far or near.**

**I am by your side.  
****Just for a little while.  
****  
Turn around,  
****Turn around - I am here.  
****Turn around,  
****Doesn't count - For or near.  
****Turn around,  
****If you want it's me you'll see.  
****Turn around,  
****I can hold you when you reach for me.**

He was there, and he was always going to be there.  
It wouldn't count, whether they'd be miles apart, or inches would be separating them. He was going to be there.  
When she wanted to see him, all she had to do was turn around, he was going to be there.  
He was going to hold her, when she'd reach for him.

**Turn around - I am here.  
****Doesn't count - far or near.  
****  
I am by your side.  
****Just for a little while.  
****We'll make it if we try.**

Nothing would count, he was going to be there.  
She.., _they_, would make, because she.., _they_ would try.  
**  


* * *

**

**A/N: Now, this is me collaborating the two things dearest to me;** _**Bones**_** and **_**Tokio Hotel**_**.  
****This is one of my favorite Tokio Hotel songs and I felt like making a songfic to it.  
****As you noticed this story has no dialogue, for one simple reason; It's not about the words **_**said**_**, but about the words said in the fact that he'll be there. I think that means more than thousand words...  
****  
Now, this is my first songfic, sorta, (I have this songfic to Against All Odds by Phil Collins, but that was… practice).  
****I love reviews, not only because they make me happy, and help me to wait until April 8! (I am dying here!!) I also want you guys to review because that way I can improve my songfic writing skills! (That's because I'm thinking of a songfic series!!)  
****So if anyone knows a song that totally fits B&B, leave a comment!!  
****Thank you for reading!! **


End file.
